Todo es culpa de Anna
by NiSaiko
Summary: Ni Mikato ni Hikari conocen a las dos chicas que desaparecieron misteriosamente durante su viaje a Japón. De hecho, olvidaron lo que es Japón. Tienen otras cosas en las que pensar... Ninjas, Jinchūrikis, Akatsuki, Sannins... Lo normal ¿no?


**Capítulo 1: Llegada a Narutolandia**

Eran las seis y media de la mañana. Las persianas estaban cerradas, dejando la habitación en un estado crepuscular a pesar de que el sol ya había salido.

La habitación tenía dos camas. Una de ellas se encontraba ocupada. Ocupada por una joven profundamente dormida, agotada por el largo viaje del día anterior. Su pelo claro y ojos redondeados delataban que era una turista europea.

Esta chica estaba feliz, tan profundamente dormida en una cama cálida y cómoda. Desgraciadamente para ella, ese estado de felicidad no podía durar, ya que no venía sola. En la habitación había dos camas.

En la otra cama faltaban cojines, aunque eso era lo menos importante. Lo que realmente importaba era que faltaba su compañera dormida. No es que su compañera hubiera desaparecido, simplemente se encontraba despierta y aburrida. De cansada nada.

Así, esa mañana a las seis y media, una chica muy despierta y muy aburrida llamada Celia se armó de cojines y atacó a su exhausta amiga Anna con el fin de despertarla y liberarse de su terrible aburrimiento.

-¡Vaga! ¡Hemos venido a Japón para explorarlo, conquistarlo y convertirlo en uno de mis reinos, no para que tú te eches la siesta!- chilló Celia mientras golpeaba a Anna con los cojines.

Anna abrió perezosamente los ojos y masculló: -Celia, dejame, es muy temprano para esto-

Celia frunció el ceño -No me vengas con esas tonterías, que te conozco: eres una empollona que se levanta a esta hora todos los días para no llegar tarde a clase, y no me digas que Japón es menos importante que las clases-

Anna suspiró y comenzó a levantarse -No diré que Japón es menos importante que las clases, porque no lo es, pero sí mencionaré que aquí no nos van a poner falta ni retraso, y estoy segura que no nos bajarán la nota por dormir un poco más durante los primeros días, solo para recuperar el sueño-

-¿Tú qué sabes? Tengo una libreta aquí, y soy perfectamente capaz de ponerte faltas y retrasos-

Anna sonrió a su amiga -La verdad es que sí, te veo capaz- Entonces cogió al azar unos pantalones y una camiseta y se fue al baño.

-¡Así me gusta!- gritó con entusiasmo Celia, que ya estaba vestida, y fue a preparar la mochila.

A las siete menos diez las dos jóvenes bajaron al comedor del hotel en el que se encontraban alojadas, comiendo el desayuno. Anna decidió tomar arroz y natto, un potingue de habas de soja que supuestamente era muy bueno para la salud, pero que no fue capaz de terminarlo entero porque el sabor era muy fuerte. Celia probó un tamagoyaki, una especie de tortilla de huevo a la japonesa, y le gustó tanto que se tomó otro más, y no desayunó otra cosa, aunque juró que a la hora de comer probaría todas las "comidas raras" que le fuera permitido.

Después de desayunar las chicas salieron a visitar el primer lugar de interés que querían visitar: un templo adentrado en el bosque en el que supuestamente residía el espíritu protector de dicho bosque. No era muy conocido, pero eso les resultaba bastante agradable, porque confiaban en que no habría demasiado gentío.

Como el templo estaba alejado de la ciudad, decidieron alquilar un par de bicicletas.

-Eh Celia, fijate, cerca de la tienda de ciclismo hay una convención de anime- comentó Anna, insinuante.

-Hmm... ya lo sé- contestó su compañera, algo indiferente.

Anna sonrió con esperanzas -¿Iremos?-

-¿Dos otakus visitando Japón? No, Anna, vamos a pasar de largo y perdernos TODAS las convenciones de anime que hay en la ruta que tenemos planeada. Por eso las he marcado todas en este mapa con subrayador fluorescente- contestó Celia con su tono sarcástico preferido.

-¡Menos mal! Como no habías dicho nada, pensaba que a lo mejor no tenías ganas o algo- exclamó Anna con un suspiro de alivio: sabía que si su amiga no hubiera querido ir, ella no habría podido convencerla. En cabezota a Celia no le ganaba nadie.

Así, a las ocho menos cinco las chicas entraron en su paraíso: una habitación enorme llena de puestos con mercancías de sus series favoritas y una multitud de personas disfrazadas de personajes de dichas series. Anna y Celia no habían puesto mucho esfuerzo en los suyos, ya que en su pueblo no había manera de comprar disfraces decentes. Iban vestidas las dos con pantalones y camiseta negra de manga larga, y un chaleco verde sin mangas. Es decir, simplemente eran jounin konoha. Aquella mañana la pasaron genial, rodeados de todos sus deleites favoritos.

Encontraron un puesto en la sección de Naruto dedicado enteramente a Uchiha Sasuke, causando a Celia un alocado impulso que la obligó a saltar encima de la mesa y gritar todos los insultos que se le ocurrían para calificar a Sasuke.

Anna se compró un pequeño kunai de recuerdo, y Celia un shuriken. Las dos se quejaron de que no eran reales, y no servían para cortar nada. Sobra decir que, de todo el anime que veían, Naruto era el que más ilusión les causaba.

-Creo que lo llamaré Itami- dijo Anna decidida al salir, por fin, de la convención.

-Pfft, que pesada eres, siempre dando nombres a objetos inanimados. Además, ¿qué tipo de nombre es ese? ¿No significa penoso o algo así?- preguntó Celia riendo.

-No, significa dolor... es lo que sale cuando pones "ouch" en el google traductor-

-"Ouch" es una palabra guiri. Como tú-

-Sí, es una palabra inglesa-

Celia siguió riendo hasta mucho después de subirse a la bicicleta. El camino que seguían era muy agradable, y ofrecía bonitas vistas al bosque que lo rodeaba. Las chicas no se esforzaron en ir muy rápido, disfrutando así de la tranquilidad y del silencio que las rodeaba. A mitad del camino se echaron una carrera, que al final no tuvo ganadora, y así hicieron mucha distancia en poco tiempo. Después volvieron a aligerar, ya que se estaban adentrando en el día y comenzaba a hacer calor.

Dos horas después de su salida, empezaron a extrañarse de no haber llegado ya al templo.

-No lo entiendo- suspiró Celia con malhumor -Hemos seguido el mapa todo el rato-

-Venga, tiene que estar por alguna parte. Sigamos un rato más, tiene que estar por aquí cerca- contestó Anna con su típica sonrisa feliz.

-Eres tonta- masculló Celia, que se encontraba bastante frustrada -Estamos perdidas-

Anna suspiró, ya impaciente -No nos hemos perdido, se ve que el camino es más largo de lo que pensábamos o... o puede que nos hayamos pasado de largo... o, si no... bueno, puede que estemos perdidas-

Siguieron buscando durante al menos un cuarto de hora.

-¡Estoy cansada!- se quejó Celia -¡Quiero parar, tenemos que pararnos a descansar y a beber agua y mirar de nuevo el...- cortó el discurso antes de terminar. Anna paró en seco, sorprendida por el repentino silencio.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-He encontrado el camino- susurró Celia contenta -¡He encontrado el camino! ¡Wiiiii!- esta vez gritando.

-¡Yahooooo!- chilló Anna de felicidad. Cualquiera que las hubiese visto en ese momento, gritando como locas y dando saltos de alegría, habría dicho que llevaban días perdidas, no solo un par de horas (porque de hecho llevaban perdidas desde el principio, aunque habían tardado en darse cuenta).

-Espera, ¿Cómo sabes que es por aquí?- preguntó Anna, siempre tan terriblemente racional-

-Lo sé. No dudes de tu mejor amiga, Anna, tú sigueme y ya verás- ordenó Celia y, como siempre había hecho, su amiga siguió sus órdenes. Celia solía tener razón, y si no la tenía cambiaba las normas del multiverso para poder tenerla.

Y por eso las dos jóvenes acabaron bajando por un camino descuidado, lleno de malas hierbas y enmarcado por densos arbustos y bosques algo oscuros.

Al cabo de treinta minutos llegaron a una gran era en mitad del bosque. En su centro había un pozo y una pequeña estatua.

-¡Hemos llegado! ¡Sí! ¡Estamos en el templo del Shinrin no Hogo!- voceó Celia, dejando la bicicleta en el suelo y corriendo hacia el pozo.

-¡Esperame!- suplicó Anna, siguiéndola. Al llegar al pozo y ver de cerca la escultura, la chica se quedó algo decepcionada. -Este no es, Celia-

-¿No? ¡Mejor! ¡Seguro que hemos encontrado un lugar sagrado secreto, o algo por el estilo! ¡Eso es mucho más interesante!- exclamó Celia con una sonrisa. Estaba sentada en el borde del pozo, comiendose unas galletas que acababa de sacar de la mochila. Al lado suya estaba su constante compañero, también sacado de su mochila: el Señor Conejo, un adorable conejito de peluche, gran amigo de la conejita de Anna, que se había quedado en casa por el miedo que tenía su ama a perderla.

-¡Sí! ¡Tienes razón! ¡A lo mejor es el Hogo real, y el que enseñan a los turistas es solo una copia! Tendría sentido, porque si el espíritu es verdaderamente el protector del bosque no querría muchísimos turistas extranjeros pasando a diario a visitarlo, tendría cosas más importantes en las que pensar- supuso Anna ilusionada.

-Mmm... supongo. Come tu también, anda, que no me gusta comer sola- pidió Celia.

Las dos muchachas se sentaron a comer con la espalda apoyada en el pozo. La comida fuerte se la tomarían después en el hotel, pero ahora debían tomar algo para recuperar las fuerzas. Cuando no podía más, Anna decidió ofrecer la comida que le quedaba a la estatua

que las vigilaba, aunque no sabía si estaba hecha para recibir ofrendas. Celia la regañó por gastar comida que al protector del bosque seguramente no le haría falta y que a los niños hambrientos de África sí. Anna se encogió de hombros y dijo que el protector del bosque seguramente nunca había probado unas galletas como aquellas, y que no le reprocharía el haber gastado unas pocas migajas que a ella no le hacían falta, y que no podía enviar al continente africano.

Después se dieron un corto paseo por la era, exclamando de alegría en cuanto veían algo interesante, y las dos se hicieron una foto con la estatua, que Anna prometió imprimir en cuanto volvieran a casa. El Señor Conejo también se echó una foto con la estátua, aunque no parecía interesarle mucho. Celia dijo que los momumentos no son algo que a los peluches les fascinase. Prefieren los parques de atracciones.

Ya era por la tarde cuando se fueron preparando para volver al hotel, pero antes de irse a las chicas se les ocurrió una gran idea: echarían cada una una moneda al pozo y pedirían un deseo.

Celia cogió la suya y la tiró inmediatamente, viendo feliz cómo caía hasta envolverse en la oscuridad del profundo pozo. Pidió su deseo.

Anna hizo una pequeña pausa, sonrió a la estatua y echó la moneda, pidiendo en ese instante su deseo. La moneda emitió un último destello deslumbrante antes de caer a las lejanas aguas del pozo con un "plof" que causó un eco escalofriante. El sonido hizo estremecerse a las dos, y les gustó.

-Por favor- pidieron las dos a la estatua, Anna con un susurro apenas audible y Celia con un poderoso grito.

En ese momento, a Anna le pareció que su entorno oscureció un poco, y sintió en el aire un cambio de presión, o de ambiente. Parecía eléctrico.

A Celia le pareció que escuchaba y sentía el soplar de un viento cálido y lleno de misterio, probablemente provenido del desierto. Un sirocco, quizás.

-¿Qué...?- empezaron las dos antes de ser interrumpidas.

…

-¡Ah!- chilló Hikari, saltando de la cama. Su frente goteaba sudor frío y sus manos temblaban como si se hubiera electrocutado.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó una voz procediente del cuarto de baño.

-Sí, sí, una pesadilla, nada más... no es nada importante- contestó. Fue al armario y se puso el uniforme negro. Consideró el chaleco verde que la mayoría de los jounin también llevaban, pero decidió dejarlo. Se lo ponía más bien poco, solo para misiones realmente peligrosas. Tampoco se iba a poner hoy el gorro de la suerte. Se ató una venda blanca a la cintura y su banda ninja al brazo. En ella lucía orgulloso el símbolo konoha.

-Ouch- masculló, poniendo cara de dolor, cuando un mechón de su largo pelo se quedó pillado en la banda.

-¿Has terminado ya?- preguntó a su compañero. No hubo respuesta.

Con una resignada sonrisa entró en el baño. El corto mensaje "Nos vemos luego, K." estaba escrito con letra rápida en el espejo empañado de vapor. La ventana estaba abierta, y la habitación vacía, confirmando su original sospecha.

Hikari se lavó los dientes durante un largo rato, hasta que relucieran como perlas, y después la cara. El agua fría dejó rojas sus pálidas mejillas, salpicadas de pecas chiquititas, e hizo que se estremeciera. El sol apenas había salido y hacía fresco. Trató de recoger su pelirroja melena en una trenza, pero esa mañana no tuvo suerte, y acabó por rendirse y contentarse con una sencilla coleta que le dejaba libres los mechones más tercos.

Antes de salir cogió una manzana y se puso las botas. Era de las pocas personas de la villa que no llevaba sandalias, pero al crecer en una granja y caersele a diario algo pesado a los pies, a menudo rompiendole los dedos, se le había quedado la costumbre de llevarlos cubiertos.

Era bastante temprano, así que su grupo probablemente aun no habría llegado al lugar de encuentro, por lo que decidió dar un paseo por las zonas de entrenamiento. Podría practicar un poco ese nuevo jutsu que había estado pensando.

Tardó poco en llegar, y sorprenderse: a pesar de lo temprano que era, ya había un joven entrenando. A juzgar por su estatura y sus movimientos, era un genin, aunque no pudo estar segura hasta acercarse más y reconocerlo. En fin, podría ser uno de los excepcionales jóvenes que pasaban de nivel con una rapidez tan extraordinaria.

Resultó que sí se trataba de un genin, de hecho era el estudiante de uno de sus mejores amigos.

-¡Hola Hikari-sensei!- saludó el chico al verla, parando el entrenamiento.

-Buenos días, Lee. Veo que estás tan motivado como siempre- dijo ella con una sonrisa. Rock Lee elevó la cara y, muy serio, contestó: -Siempre, Hikari-sensei, siempre estaré motivado, y trabajaré sin cesar durante toda mi vida hasta ser el mejor ninja que puedo ser-

La sonrisa de Hikari se ensanchó -Eso está genial, Lee, pero yo te recomiendo que también descanses un poco de vez en cuando, porque si tu cuerpo está continuamente exhausto nunca podrás utilizar esa fuerza por la que trabajas tanto-

Lee asintió con la cabeza y coninuó con su trabajo, que en ese momento consistía en patalear un maniquí de madera. Hikari decidió que aquel no era el mejor momento para estar experimentando con jutsus, por lo que cogió unos shuriken de su bolso y comenzó a practicar el lanzamiento. En una batalla real no necesitaría esa habilidad, pero le servía para batallas menores. Esa era una de sus tácticas principales: siempre revelaba el mínimo de lo que podía hacer, e intentaba que el menor número de personas posible supiera hasta qué punto se extendían sus habilidades. No era gran cosa, pero a veces le proporcionaba un elemento de sorpresa bastante útil.

Además, le gustaba lanzar cosas. Era divertido. Tras un buen rato de entrenamiento, fue interrumpida por la inquisitiva voz del joven allí presente.

-Hikari-sensei... ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-Todas las que quieras- contestó la jounin, dejando caer el último shuriken al suelo.

-Es que, se lo pregunté a Gai-sensei, pero no me lo explicó... ¿Cómo es que siempre llevas ese palo a las espaldas, sin cuerdas ni vendas para sujetarlo?- preguntó Lee.

Hikari le miró sorprendida. Pasó la mano por la espalda y notó que, en efecto, llevaba su largo palo de madera allí colgado. Era gracioso, estaba tan acostumbrada a llevarlo que se lo había puesto esa mañana automáticamente, sin pensarlo.

-Bueno, es un palo muy útil, y estoy acostumbrada a llevarlo. El cómo lo mantengo allí es un truco que no se lo debes explicar a nadie: dentro del palo de madera hay pequeños trozos de metal, con características variadas. En todas mis camisas, mis chalecos y mis abrigos hay un imán cosido en el interior, que atrae uno de esos trozos de metal con una fuerza tremenda. Así, se sujeta en mi espalda sin necesidad de cuerda o agarre- explicó.

Al terminar de entrenar los dos se fueron juntos de la zona.

-Hikari-sensei, ¿Tus alumnos se presentarán a los examenes chuunin?- preguntó Lee con curiosidad.

Hikari supuso que él también había visto esa mañana el papel en el tablón de anuncios que hablaba de los exámenes. Era extraño, normalmente lo ponían antes.

-No estoy segura, aunque creo que sí. Les va bien y trabajan bien en equipo. Pero supongo que no debería hablarte mucho de ellos, puede que os enfrenteis en algun momento- rió la jounin, guiñandole el ojo.

-Sí, tienes razón- contestó Lee con una sonrisa -Será un reto muy interesante. Deseales suerte de mi parte. ¡Hasta luego, Hikari-sensei!-

-Adios, Lee- se despidió Hikari y corrió hacia el lugar donde se iba a encontrar con sus alumnos. A contrario de su compañero de piso, se esforzaba por ser puntual.

Al final llegó temprano, a pesar de que se había quedado entrenando más tiempo del que tenía planeado. Justo cuando llegaba Takusan, siempre el primero en llegar, pasó un pájaro por encima suya. Hikari recibió un mensaje. Tenía que presentarse en la reunión inmediatamente.

-Takusan, dile a los demás que esta mañana no hay entrenamiento, tengo que ir a una reunión muy importante- dijo antes de desaparecer.

Ya reunidos todos les dieron la charla (que Hikari ya había escuchado antes) de "los primeros exámenes desde la graduación" y "pueden hacerlos solo si considerais que están preparados". Cuando le preguntaron por su equipo, dijo que sí, que estaban preparados, y que proponía que se examinaran. Lo mismo dijeron Asuma, Kurenai y Kakashi. _Vaya_ pensó _parece que mi equipo no es el único al que le vendría bien el reto._ Echó una mirada hacia Kurenai y las dos sonrieron un poco.

Al salir de la reunión Hikari se acercó a Kakashi. -Suerte a tu equipo. Dile de mi parte a Naruto que doble menos el codo al lanzar los kunai- dijo con toda sinceridad. Observando el único ojo que tenía al descubierto, supuso que él sonreía. -Igualmente. Dile de mi parte a Eshi que intente aguantarse las ganas de aporrear a Aiko, ya que su compañero podría resultarle útil durante los exámenes-

-Se lo diré, y no por primera vez- contestó Hikari, dandole su habitual corto abrazo al brazo antes de irse.

- Aaaaaanna, miiiiiiiiiiiiraa ¡Caarne! -Celia le acercó un trozo de jamón york de la pizza a su amiga.

- Ceeelia... -respondió la otra chica con tono cansado- No seas demasiado Morena anda...

- ¡Pero si yo soy inimitable! Celia siempre quedará al nivel de una réplica barata de los chinos... -dijo el aludido, formando parte de la conversación.

Celia se comió el trozo de jamón york ante la atenta mirada de Peggy, que gimoteó poniendo ojitos de cachorrita. "No le hagas caso, tiene comida para perros en su sitio y lo sabe". La chica cogió otro trozo de pizza y se lo llevó a la boca. Luego, le pegó un zape en la cabeza a cada uno de sus amigos allí presentes.

A ti -le dijo a Anna antes de que preguntase- por insinuar que no tengo personalidad y voy copiando a Jose y, tú -señaló a Jose Moreno-, no mereces explicación.

. . .

Algo zarandeó a Mikato en ese momento y la despertó de su sueño. Más bien un alguien. Aoi la miraba preocupado a su lado.

- Dabas muchas vueltas y murmurabas cosas sin sentido. Parecía que hablases otro dialecto u otra lengua, no entendí nada...

Mikato sonrió de manera forzada:

- No te preocupes, Aoi. Continúa durmiendo. Una simple pesadilla.

El chico de cabello blanco se dio la vuelta y se volvió a su sitio al otro lado de la fogata. Se tapó con una manta y cerró los ojos, pero Mikato, aún en la oscuridad de la noche podría jurar que su ceño seguía fruncido. Aoi no fue el único que se mostró preocupado. El Señor Conejo lo estaba, había algo en su semblante que lo decía. Tal vez, la chica era la única capaz de percibirlo.

Mikato tampoco tenía que levantar la vista para saber que Gaara, como siempre, estaba en lo alto de la copa de un árbol, observándolo todo. Mikato alzó la vista y se encontró con los ojos del pelirrojo clavados en ella. Suspiró. Si él se lo preguntaba no se lo podría ocultar. La conocía demasiado bien y era demasiado observador.

Se subió al árbol que se hallaba al lado del suyo, dispuesta a pasar la noche en vela. Estaba ya harta desde su infancia de la maldita pelirroja Anna y su extraño mundo. Si volver a dormir esa noche indicaba volver a verla, que se fuera al infierno.

Después de un rato, Gaara dijo:

- Pensaba que las pesadillas son sueños horribles y aterradores, donde aparecen reflejados tus más profundos miedos. No entiendo entonces por qué uno sonríe durante una pesadilla.

Mikato no respondió a eso. Bajó del árbol y le avisó a Gaara:

- Voy al río a llenar la cantimplora, tengo sed. Vigila por si Aoi despierta y quedaros aquí para que sepa dónde estáis.

Lo que quería decir era "¡DÉJAME EN PAZ, ENTROMETIDO!". Gaara dio una seca cabezada, habiendo pillado la indirecta. Dejó al señor Conejo durmiendo y se marchó.

El trayecto hacia el río era corto. Habían acampado cerca de allí para aprovisionarse de agua. Lo único que les impidió acampar en las mismas orillas del río era la precaución. Todos coincidían que otro grupo de Ninjas de otra zona o unos simples mercenarios pasarían la noche cerca del agua y querían evitar problemas. Por si acaso.

Mikato se columpió desde una rama de un árbol y luego cayó al suelo estrepitosamente con una torpeza que ni un bebé de un año poseía. Se frotó las rodillas, intentando aliviar el dolor. Sólo eran unos pequeños raspones que empezarían a sangrar en poco rato. La chica de pelo celeste se desnudó, quedándose en ropa interior, y se sumergió en el agua.

Tenía la sensación de sentirse enjaulada desde hace rato... Como si le faltase aire o estuviese encerrada en un cuadrado de un metro. Nadó unas cuantas brazadas, intentando deshacerse de la sensación, y, a la vista de que no funcionaba, se salió del agua.

Se sacó un hueso, el del hombro izquierdo. Era el que siempre sacaba porque era el más accesible. Se sacó el húmero, doblando el codo y comenzó a escribir con el hueso del hombro en el húmero. Escribió "Odio" y lo lanzó lo más lejos posible. Repitió el proceso con otros huesos y las palabras fueron variando de "Sueños", "Hambre", "Enfado", "Tristeza", "Culpa", "Envidia", "Remordimiento"... hasta llegar a las tres finales: "Emociones", "Sentimientos" y "Conciencia".

Hizo varios viajes para finalmente enterrarlos en la arena del fondo del río. Se aseguró de que no se vieran y se fue.

- Ojalá todo fuera tan fácil -suspiró.

Mikato no sabía que Gaara con su jutsu del Tercer Ojo lo había observado todo. Pero, como siempre, él no diría nada a nadie.

Cuando volvieron de la misión, cada uno tiró para su lado. Salvo el Señor Conejo que se fue con Mikato, obviamente. El señor Conejo y la chica se marcharon a su apartamento, donde vivían ellos dos solos. Era pequeño, pero desordenado, aunque eso no implicaba a la suciedad.

Mikato se duchó y lavó al animal en una pequeña palangana. Lo secó con una toalla.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta. Mikato abrió. Aoi, que la esperaba sonriente para ir a dar el informe de la misión al Kazekage. Gaara estaba unos metros más alejado. La chica cogió al señor Conejo en brazos y los siguió. Aoi estaba feliz y no paraba de parlotear sobre el éxito de la misión.

La verdad es que había sido fácil. Sólo era de Rango B, parecía que está vez no la habían puesto con intención de matar a Gaara. Lo bueno es que recibían siempre 80 000 Ryō de sueldo -el mínimo de las misiones de Rango B-, pero era una buena cantidad. A veces, incluso 100 000.

Cuando entraron, vieron que Baki, Temari, Kankurō y Ryū se hallaban también allí, en la oficina del Kazekage. Nadie dijo nada, pero Gaara alzó una ceja, en signo de interrogación. "Si no fuera por Aoi, Baki, Ryū, el Señor Conejo y yo, esto parecería una reunión familiar".

El Kazekage, padre de Temari, Kankurō y Gaara, se levantó de su asiento. Su mirada era severa y tenía el ceño fruncido. Mikato se enderezó, intentando aparentar más altura y poniéndose más erguida. El hombre pasó la mirada por los allí presentes, deteniéndose un par de segundos en ella, y luego volviendo a mirar a la distancia.

Se paseó por la habitación -el Señor Conejo se revolvió inquieto en los brazos de Mikato- y comenzó a hablar:

- Los próximos exámenes Chūnin se celebrarán pronto en Konoha. Quiero que vayáis -dijo con el tono que usaría alguien que está acostumbrado a mandar y a que se le obedezca-. No sólo eso. La Villa Oculta de la Arena se ha aliado con la del Sonido. Ellos respaldarán nuestros recursos y nosotros los ayudaremos en la destrucción de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja. Irán venticuatro gennins más con vosotros, ya avisados y veteranos del examen a Chūnin.

- ¿No vamos a examinarnos? ¿Y no había una alianza con la Villa de la Hoja? -se atrevió a preguntar Mikato con la voz algo temblorosa.

- Sí y sí, pero eso no importa -la frialdad en su voz le ponía los pelos de punta a Mikato-. Ahora tenemos una alianza con la Villa Oculta del Sonido. Si alguno no quiere ir, buscaré un sustituto -el Kazekage miró a todos, más bien a Ryū, Aoi y Mikato-. Vale, como recompensa, se os atribuirán luego 100 000 Ryō a cada uno. Podéis marcharos todos, menos el equipo de Gaara.

Cuando se fueron, Gaara empezó a dar el informe de la misión con una voz impasible. El Kazekage dio una seca cabezada y llamó a un jounin para que les dieran su sueldo por la misión.

No permanecieron ni un instante más allí. Se encaminaron a un bar para comer juntos. Mikato tuvo que amenazar a Gaara con que lo arrastraría hasta allí, tirando de su brazo hasta que se le saliese. El pelirrojo rodó los ojos y los acompañó.

Gaara salió del bar en cuanto hubo pagado sin despedirse. Mikato lo observó alejarse y Aoi ya comenzó a estar más tranquilo, sin la siniestra presencia del hijo menor del Kazekage.

- ¿Te das cuenta de que si Ryū, tú o yo -alguno de los tres- no quisiese venir Gaara iría en el equipo de sus hermanos? Digo, sustituirían al que no fuese y pondrían a Gaara con su familia... -comentó Aoi, mientras devoraba ensalada de pulpo. Mikato asintió con la cabeza, le dio un trozo de lechuga de su ensalada mixta al conejo y respondió, con la boca llena:

- No... te... geas que... -tragó la comida y repitió- No te creas que no lo he pensado. Manda a Gaara como un arma, como siempre.

Aoi hizo una mueca ante la crudeza con lo que decía todo. Pagaron la cuenta y salieron.

- ¿Una carrera? -propuso el chico.

- Vas a perder -aseguró la chica con una sonrisa arrogante-. ¡YA!

El grito de "¡Tramposa!" se perdió en el viento.


End file.
